Each of Patent documents 1 to 3 discloses a valve opening and closing timing control apparatus which includes a bolt in a tubular form connecting a driven-side rotation member and a camshaft to each other. In the aforementioned valve opening and closing timing control apparatus, an introduction passage extending in a longitudinal direction of a rotation axis is provided as a flow passage for supplying working fluid to an advanced angle chamber and a retarded angle chamber. An advanced angle communication passage and a retarded angle communication passage penetrating through the bolt in a direction intersecting with the rotation axis are provided at the bolt so that the working fluid is configured to separately flow to an advanced angle flow passage and a retarded angle flow passage. The advanced angle communication passage and the retarded angle communication passage are provided at different positions from each other along a circumferential direction of the rotation axis and at different positions from each other along the longitudinal direction of the rotation axis relative to the introduction passage. A control valve body which reciprocates along the rotation axis is provided at an inside of the bolt so that the working fluid from the introduction passage is switchably supplied to the advanced angle communication passage and the retarded angle communication passage depending on a position of the control valve body.